Q
Clasam: How are you planning to make the Meta more fluid, and give more choice to the players? Synap: Part of the issue here is the relatively small selection of cards (decks only have 10 cards). We are working on a feature that combines larger deck sizes for long campaigns and, hopefully, can encourage a wider meta. On top of that, of course, we are constantly hoping to widen the metagame. The design of new skills is currently heavily influenced by our attempts to make more varied, viable deck strategies. ------------------------------ Warrior28: When will we get PVP phase 2? Synap: We have a new client in review! I believe this includes the daily quests. Don’t quote me on this (Well, you will anyway :p) but I think/am hoping next week. --------------------------------- Copy145: Please add afeature to allow us to grind specific factions Synap: We don’t have any current plans in place to grind cards for a specific faction. However, I can see the appeal of that feature and we might be able to incorporate it into one of our upcoming features (the one mentioned above which includes larger deck pools in Campaigns.) --------------------------- Kupopo: Can we get half starting energy for events? Synap: The issue is surfacing this to the majority of players who do not use the forums. If players start w/ half energy and it’s not obvious why, it will just look like a bug. It’s something we’re still hoping to address in an upcoming update, but I don’t currently have a timeline for this one. ------------------------- Manesero: When are we getting our inv space increase? Synap: I believe it’s coming next week. We will be significantly increasing everyones stamina, SP cap, and inventory cap, and will also be offering an extra one-time bundle that increases it even more. ---------------------------- Romell123: Any updates on the Equipment system? Synap: We’ve played with equipment prototypes a bit and unfortunately theyre very complicated and aren’t as fun as we had hoped. We’ll continue to try to make a system like this work, but there is no timeline. ---------------------- Cybersmoke2: what will replace the Cards recieved through reinforce in the quest system? Synap: We are hoping that some daily PVP quests will offer cards as well. This may not occur at release. We hope the additional SP more than makes up for it. -------------------------- Nis_stalker: Recent Excessive powercreep Synap: 1) The second to last box introduced a lot of powerful cards. After reading several posts (notably jsin’s) we decided to significantly reduce the power of the cards in the most recent box to ensure that the pacing wasn’t too far. Card power is a delicate balance between a stale metagame and giving new cards so quickly that players can’t level them up. Our current goal is to increase the rate at which players gain SP so that everyone is able to adapt to changing metagame more quickly and to have a wider toolbox of cards to play with. Nis_Stalker: guilds financing single player pushes for top Raid level We don’t currently have any plans to change this. If anything, we want to make it a smoother process to gift guild members with WBs etc to help encourage collaborative premium content for guilds that are interested. -------------------- TonyB178: Any news on Multiple decks? Synap: Still a cool feature but this is dependent on what we want to do with the “defense matters” design. We’ve tried a few things but it hasn’t been fun yet. I can’t promise a timeline but I can say it’s something we’re working on. ------------------ TonyB178: Core Set Legends for sale? Synap: I believe we did this once. We may do it again, but no solid plans. ----------------------------- Gorende: Sealed Tourney's in TU? Synap: Potentially, but it’s not planned. Plenty of people hated it in WMT too btw :) ------------------------------------------------ Gorende: Live PVP? Synap: No, live-battling is very low on our priority list. This is a big issue with players especially because we have so many players in separate locations around the world. Latency would be horrible. -------------------------- Will2345676: Are you considering adding guild permissions for Raid/War? Synap: It’d be great to hear what you guys want to see from guild permissions. Maybe start a separate forum thread about suggestions for this. --------------------- AgentTwisted: Guild Perks for TU? Synap: Yeah, though we’re waiting to see how well it works in GA. --------------------------- Zeckett: Mission 107+? Synap: Our main focus is on difficult endgame content rather than extending the main storyline. Expect to see more difficult end-game solo boss missions before an extension of the campaign. ---------------- Crucifax: In-Game Information Popups? (players don't use forums) Synap: Yes but this also requires a client update, which takes time. ------------------------- Romell123: Huge Holiday goodie Bundle? (Base set legends, SP, wbs) Synap: No plans yet but seems quite possible ---------------------------- Robotics94: Why new End game content, and no new Missions? Synap: Because there’s a ton of early-mid game content and most PvE events are largely accessible to non-late-game players. Most players at this point are “endgame”. ----------------------------------- Coacervado: Remove the fact Attacking guild members uses stam? synap: We don’t plan to yet. This is here for a handful of serverside reasons ----------------------------- Estereth: 2nd epic pack at: rank 1750 in brawl rank 175 in war 14 level in raid (move legendary reward pack to 16) Synap: Thanks for the feedback. I can bring this up with the team. ---------------------- TonyB178: Sorting Fused cards Synap: I assume you mean in the inventory? Yes, that’s a good idea. I’ll bring it up to the team. ---------------- ValidName1: Any plan to add vareity to PVE? Synap: We think the Campaigns feature will be more difficult and story-driven. Hopefully this fits into what you’re looking for. ---------------------------- Ace161828: Powercreep is really hurting this game Synap: Borderline disrespectful post but I understand the frustration. Yes, we are a business, and yes, we have to make money from boxes to continue to develop the game. Last box was very powerful. We do not want to alienate our players. We’d much rather have this community playing for ten years than make a quick buck and have to work on a new game. We are constantly trying to find the best way to both grow our development team to match your expectations while also making sure the game remains fun to play and doesn’t make hard-earned cards obsolete shortly after maxing them. We aren’t always perfect at it, but I want to reiterate that our #1 goal is keeping the game fresh and making this something you all want to play for a very, very long time. -------------------------------------- Qzlof: Will stars do anything at some point? synap: Stars are just a vanity stat and we plan to keep it that way. ---------------------------- BeerBlog: Spoilers for New Base Set Fusions? Synap: I believe the design is still being finalized. -------------------------- 0mniscientEye: Adding Difficulty levels/Surge to Arena for More rewards Synap: This is interesting. We don’t want to overcomplicate pvp but it’s definitely something to play with. ------------------------ Clasam: User Generated Content? synap: Currently, no. We are busy enough implementing our own designs :) ----------------------- TonyB178: Rounding up login prize wbs Synap: hah, yeah I’d forgotten about that. I can sure ask :) ----------------------- Synap: OK just a couple more questions to go. Thanks for the great questions so far! We appreciate them all – even the hard-hitting ones ;) --------------------- Rccommando: More PVE Reward and War Reward packs? Synap: I can check to see. It may be fine to treat reward packs the same way. SimonDK: How Much SP from Daily Quests? Synap: We haven’t decided yet, but we’re hoping it’s an amount that will make people happy :) -------------------- Chazzymoto: Add all the fusions to my fusion list synap: Yeah, something like this could be a nice way to find new cards you might want to acquire. ------------------------- Venzhe: Fixing player Disadvantage posed by Botting Synap: I expected a botting question much earlier :) Botting is a symptom of poor gameplay design, to be honest, and that’s something we want to fix. We’d rather reward players a fixed amount for a reasonably short amount of playtime every day rather than logging on every 25 minutes. That’s our biggest focus atm w/ the pvp fix. -------------------- Validname1: Are we keeping the 3 day raid model? synap: I can double check. Longer events can definitely be more tedious. My vote in general is for shorter events, myself. ---------------------------------------- Special super Secret information Not Available through the QNA!!! http://gyazo.com/308e10dedb46860ae4e9e8cb716a902c ______________________________________________________ Want to read Last Month's QNA? you can find that here! http://tyrantunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/Q%26A_October_1st_Dev_Responces